Scarves for Kisses and Coats for Warmth
by AnOwlTree
Summary: A short natsuyuki fic about sweaters, and winter with the two boys 3


Natsuki was never one for fashion, but over the long winter Yuki had taken notice of something. The seemingly wide array of clothes his companion physically possessed for the season. Wide ranges of scarves in all colors, long and short, wool and cotton. Trench coats, and button ups. Sweaters in the usual grays and blues, and a frightening amount of fingerless gloves that were apart of the company.

"You're not wearing enough," Natsuki scoffed a thousand times over as he placed a scarf around my neck. Sometimes another coat over my hoody. I loved the winter weather, and it ceased to affect me as much as it did him.

By the end of winter the amount of his clothes piled up in my room amused me. But they all smelled like him. It was a guilty pleasure I had, noticing that scent and going even further to indulge in it.

That winter Natsuki always kept me warm. On one particular evening, sporting a favorite blue toggle coat and a gray scarf that was wrapped up some kind of way that I would never dare to figure out, he asked to come over.

"Oh..of course."

It seemed innocent enough. Our feet walked in line, and for once we were ___uncomfortably_ silent. As we reached the house and walked up the stairs, I shed his clothes once again. A scarf, and a heavy winter coat.

"I should actually probably wash these first before I give them back to you – "

I could have screamed at him right then if I hadn't been so shocked. His bitter cold fingers rested on my neck, while I'd turned my back I didn't even noticed he'd also taken off his coat. _He must have terrible circulation... _

"Yuki." My eyes shifted at our closeness, and my name carelessly falling from his lips. Natsuki was still trembling, cold, and damn well sure shouldn't have taken his coat off. Was it so wrong to deny him what he deserved? What I wanted... but I suppose.. We both wanted it.

His arms fell onto me, squeezing me tight and nuzzling a cold nosed hug to my shoulder before releasing a heavy sigh. But when Natsuki started to move away, I wouldn't let him. I couldn't let go of that moment.

As our eyes met, I could feel my name forming on his lips again, but it was so unnecessary.

"Don't – Just please." What was I even asking for? The thoughts in my head were reeling, and I couldn't find anything to say.

"I'm cold." Natsuki shivered again, beautiful brown eyes looking down at me. Like I could do something. A hand on my neck, another on my wrist. That closeness was more than enough to warm my face for the rest of winter.

I gulped, not really knowing what the proper response was. Was I supposed to offer him his coat he'd just purposefully flung to the floor? I sure as hell couldn't be witty, so I did what I could... a one word desperately nervous scratch at an attempt.

"And?"

"And you're warm." Right then I couldn't tell if Natsuki was blushing, or if the cold winds outside had flushed his cheeks that much. Maybe both, but it was cute. It was a bold thing to say, but Natsuki wasn't particularly bold _enough _to say it right.

For once we both understood. It wasn't just Natsuki or only me who made that subtle move in, but the both of us at once, a kid of mutual need that had been kept repressed for far too long. It hit me all at once the third or fourth kiss in that it was actually happening. Our exchange was turning Natsuki redder by the moment, lips warming up on mine. I had to pull away, gasping quietly in shock.

Natsuki fretted at my expression. Not realizing it was more nerves than anything.

"I'm sorry –"

"I really hope you're not." My heart leaped at those unexpected words coming from _me_. Too happy to care. Too happy to think.

It was then that Natsuki smiled without a word and kissed me again. The hand on my neck grew warmer, and the other that'd somehow found its way under my sweater was thawing too.

"How are you so cold?" I finally kissed where I'd been yearning too. That perfectly open spot where his hair gave away enough to expose his neck. As I did Natsuki's jaw tightened and he failed to respond. The gentle scratch and squirm of a finger on my side was enough communication.

"Are you warm yet?" I considered the question before speaking, but in hindsight I wouldn't have stopped if he'd said yes. Though at that moment Natsuki just shook his head.

Excuses, Excuses. How they had fed the wait. Maybe he doesn't like me. What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? Is it okay...for me to _love him_ this way? No. I just shouldn't. My mind would shrug it off. No more excuses.

After a while Natsuki's trembling legs staggered onto my bed and with him I fell. While cold skin met with warm, each time I cringed. It usually hurts, or in the least it's uncomfortable. Though when your warmth thaws the person you love, it's a spark instead.

While life is full of embarrassing firsts, and we were both terribly awkward, nothing can change my view of how perfect those moments were. Exchanging kisses for warmth while snow fell outside. Discarding our sweaters on the hard wood floor in a drafty house.

I miss our winter.


End file.
